


Baby Brother

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [170]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Little Brother Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves being the baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

_Big brothers really do give the best cuddles,_ Adam decides as he snuggles into Dean.

 

“Is my favorite baby brother nice and snuggly?” Dean coos gently as he rocks him back and forth.

 

Adam smiles sleepily in response. He knows that he’ll never be Dean’s favorite little brother – that’ll always, always be Sammy – but he’s Sam and Dean’s favorite – and only – _baby_ brother, and that’s enough.

 

At first, he’d hated the term with every ounce of teenage indignation he could muster. At nineteen, he certainly wasn’t a _baby_ , and at the time, they’d _barely_ been brothers. Now, though... Now, he adores the title, and wears it with unbridled bride. He (and Castiel, he supposes, but he’s the youngest of the group by leaps and bounds) is entitled to all of the privileges and honors that are associated with being the baby of the family. Not least of those privileges are dibs on the last kernels of popcorn/piece of candy/soda/cookie on movie night, and free, unlimited cuddles from the ‘big brothers’ of the family. (He’s pretty sure that there’s a rule somewhere in the contract about free, unlimited cuddles for _all_ of them, but he likes it best when he thinks he has special ‘baby brother’ rights.)

 

He wriggles closer to Dean and sighs in contentment. “Do that thing,” he pleads, scrunching his nose up in his big brother’s shirt.

 

Somehow – his big brothers, Dean in particular, like to attest times like these to ‘big brother superpowers,’ and really, who is Adam to complain when he’s being held so nicely – Dean understands him and does the ‘thing’ that gives Adam oodles and oodles of space to stretch out in. He sighs in contentment as Dean’s fingers start to card through his hair, content in the knowledge that if Dean takes a picture when he falls asleep, it’ll only be to prove to Sam how cute he is. And he’s okay with that.


End file.
